The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, commercially grown as a cut flower and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Yodrum’.
The new Chrysanthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Salinas, Calif. and Alva, Fla. The objective of the program is to create and develop new cut Chrysanthemum cultivars having inflorescences with desirable floret coloration and good inflorescence form and substance.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in March, 1999, in Salinas, Calif. of a proprietary selection of Chrysanthemum×morifolium identified as code number R834, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Chrysanthemum×morifolium identified as code number 1092, not patented not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla. in March, 2000. The selection of this plant was based on its desirable ray floret color and good inflorescence form and substance.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla. since May, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.